The fighter me
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: As one sister loses the plot, one will fight for her and a husband and wife's love will truly nr tested R
1. Chapter 1

**The fighter in me**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Waterloo Road nor is there any copywriting intended.**

**A/N Thank you to the amazing PeacelsPerfert for whom this would have never of gotten written let alone put on here without her encouragement and support. So read and enjoy. **

Chapter one.

Rachel Fleet walked through the gates of waterloo road with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. It was the start of a term at waterloo road and since her and Adam had decided stay and on top of the amazing honeymoon they had spent in Africa things couldn't have been better for the newly married head teacher.

"You ready for new academic year?" Adam asked the entered the front entrance of the school.

"Yeah, bring it on". Rachel laughed back.

"That's my girl". Adam replied as he wrapped his around his wife's waist.

"So you still want me to try and have lunch with you in the canteen?" Rachel asked as she sat in her high back chair behind her desk and booted up her laptop.

"Yeah I mean we only have the years 7's and 8's today so we shouldn't be that busy". Adam replied.

"Ok then well I have got an assembly so I have to get going". Rachel told him, as the couple left the office together

The couple made it to the hall so that the assembly could get underway.

Rachel looked around and all she could was the year 8's who without the year 9's to fall back were sat there backs straight and to attention and the year 7's with their immaculate uniforms and nervous smiles and the looks of fear having thrown into the shark tank and not knowing where to turn.

"Hello and welcome to waterloo road. My name is Rachel fleet and I'm your head teacher. Now I know you are all extremely nervous, but I promise you there is no need to be". Rachel told the anxious group of teens that sat in front of her.

After telling the kids about the school and how things ran and gave them their timetables and what form they were going to be in. she dismissed them, and headed back to her office.

Once she sat down, the phone on her desk rung.

"Rachel fleet. Waterloo Road". She answered.

"Hay, sis". Came Mel's cheerful reply.

"Mel, what do you want?" Rachel asked, harshly.

"I call to see how you are and you are rude, charming". Melissa replied.

"Charming! You piss off and abandon your son and leave me to pick up the pieces and now your calling out of the blue after not hearing from you from two years and your calling me rude". Rachel yelled down the line, causing Melissa to wince at the volume at the other end.

"Ok, I'm sorry ok I just needed to get away from it all". Melissa tried to explain herself.

"Get away? Are you serious life's hard Mel, it wouldn't be life if it wasn't. Do you know what your problem is, you never grow up and you never could handle reasonability". Rachel told her some home truths.

"You always did think you were better than everybody else". Mel replied with a huff.

"It's not about being better than everybody else, which I don't I am. You need to sort yourself out once and for all" Rachel told her.

"How's Phil?" Mel asked.

"You really do have a cheek, don't you/ he's fine by the way. He's at university". Rachel informed her.

"University?" Mel asked.

"Yes, he's doing really well as it goes and he doesn't need you waltzing back into his life and staring it up again". Rachel told her.

"I'm his mother". Mel yelled at her sister.

"Mother? You abandoned him and you can barely look after Sophie from what I hear, so don't come with the loving mother routine with me, Mel". Rachel replied harshly.

"I'm sorry I deserve that, but I want to make amends". Mel told her sister sincerely.

"Yeah you do, it's going to take a hell of a lot to repair the damage that you caused, Melissa. And I don't even know if Phil will want to talk to you". Rachel told her.

"I know I know all that, but I'm willing to try, please Rach". Mel begged her older sister.

"Alright, but I have a very busy week as it's the start of a new term, but come by the school on Monday and I'll see you then". Rachel replied with a sigh.

After their goodbyes, Rachel rung up the phone and worked out the throb with her index fingers that had built up as the conversation with sister passed.

The bell for break rung out throughout the entire school certainly didn't help her headache and as she stood up, Rachel had to grip the edges of her desk to stop herself from toppling to the floor.

Rachel didn't notice that Janeece had come into the room and had seen her boss almost collapse.

"Mrs, are alright?" Asked the secretary.

"Oh what? Oh yeah I'm fine, Janeece". Rachel replied, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"You sure?" Janeece asked, not believing her boss for one moment.

"Yeah I'm sure. Could you get me a coffee, Janeece please?" Rachel asked her assistant.

"Coming right up, Mrs Fleet". Janeece smile and totted off.

Rachel sat back in her chair and tried to shake off what had just happened, putting it down to skipping breakfast.

A couple of hours later the bell rang for lunch so, Rachel made her way down to the hall to have lunch with her husband as they had planned that morning.

Rachel entered the lunch ha;; to see it almost full with students and her husband hard at work.

As the canteen was to busy to have lunch with her other half, Rachel just grabbed some food paid and sat down at a table full of the new students..

"Are you the head that was on stage earlier". A nervous year seven asked.

"Yes, yes I am and what's your name". Rachel answered and asked with a soft smile, trying to make the nervous year seven at ease.

"Manning, Jessica Manning, but you can call me jess". Jessica replied.

"Well jess, it's nice to meet". Rachel carried on the conversation.

"How long have you been head then?" Jess asked, taking a mouth full of food.

"Nearly four years". Rachel replied, taking a sop of milk.

"Cool, do you know him?" Jess asked, pointing to Adam.

"Yes, he's my husband" Rachel replied with a smile.

"The food is really good". Jess complemented.

"He'll be pleased when I tell him that". Rachel smiled.

"Well I'm going to join my friends; it was nice talking to you Mrs Fleet". Jess told her as she stood up to leave.

"Ok jess I'll see you later". Rachel replied.

Rachel got up and sorted her tray out then went over to the serving hatch and caught her husband cleaning up with rose after the lunch rush.

"Hey you". She smiled

Turning round at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Hey, yourself". He replied, smiling back at her.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about the few extra classes that you wanted to teach this, come to my office"?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah sure, rose you alright to finish up?" Adam asked turning his attention to rose.

"Yeah sure no problem". Rose replied. And the two teachers made their way to Rachel's office.

The couple chatted happily as they made their way to the office.

"So we're still on for this weekend?" Rachel asked her husband as they went through the inner office.

"Yeah course we are". Adam answered as they [asted Janeece.

Janeece being the nosy parker that she was. Butted in.

"The two of ya headin' away for the weekend?" She asked swinging in her chair, of which Rachel had asked her a thousand times not to do, not that she listened of course.

"Yes Janeece we are". Rachel answered.

"Cool, were ya headin'?" Janeece proceeded.

"Just out to the country side". Adam answered this time seeing as his wife was getting annoyed by the young teen.

Before she could asked anymore questions riches cut her off.

"We're really Janeece so we have to get on". Rachel told her, trying to keep her tone professional.

"Oh ok, oh before I forget there is someone in your office waiting just said that she needed to see you, wouldn't give me her name, cheeky sod". Janeece told her boss in annoyance.

"Ok thank you, Janeece". Rachel replied and turned on her heels.

Adam and Rachel opened the door of her office and they were both surprised to see the person that was standing there.

Melissa.

There you have it. I have a kidnap storyline in mind, but I'm going to do something I don't normally do, and I'm going to leave it down to the reviewers, this is your story

Mary-Ellen xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**A/N here's the next chapter, thanks to PeacelsPerfect. This is for you!**

_Preciously_

_The couple chatted happily as they made their way to the office._

"_So we're still on for this weekend?" Rachel asked her husband as they went through the inner office._

"_Yeah course we are". Adam answered as they pasted Janeece._

_Janeece being the nosy parker that she was. Butted in._

"_The two of ya headin' away for the weekend?" She asked swinging in her chair, of which Rachel had asked her a thousand times not to do, not that she listened of course._

"_Yes Janeece we are". Rachel answered._

"_Cool, were ya headin'?" Janeece proceeded._

"_Just out to the country side". Adam answered this time seeing as his wife was getting annoyed by the young teen._

_Before she could asked anymore questions Rach cut her off._

"_We're really Janeece so we have to get on". Rachel told her, trying to keep her tone professional._

"_Oh ok, oh before I forget there is someone in your office waiting just said that she needed to see you, wouldn't give me her name, cheeky sod". Janeece told her boss in annoyance._

"_Ok thank you, Janeece". Rachel replied and turned on her heels._

_Adam and Rachel opened the door of her office and they were both surprised to see the person that was standing there._

_Melissa._

_Present time._

"Melissa, what are you doing here? You aren't meant to be here till Monday?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I thought I'd surprise you by coming a few days early". Melissa smiled at her older sister.

"Well like I told you on the phone, I'm really busy, Mel ". Rachel replied frostily.

"Alright, there's no need to be snappy what is it? Time of the month?" Melissa sniggered at her own joke.

"Wash your mouth out and what do you want?" Rachel asked, glaring at her younger sister.

"Duh, I came to see you, silly". Melissa replied as she plastered ta fake smile on her face. To which Rachel copied, as she sat down in her high backed chair.

"Yeah right pull the other one, Mel. What do you really want?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Who's he?" Melisa asked rudely, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject, what do you want?" This time Rachel raised her voice making it clear that she wasn't messing around.

"I need a little cash just to tie me over". Melissa told her sister.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I knew there was something you really are a joke, the answer is no. now leave". Rachel yelled, sick of cleaning up her sisters messes and she wasn't going to do it this time.

"But Rach I'm really stuck". Melissa huffed.

"I don't care, it's your problem". Rachel smirked at her. Twirling in her chair while she played with a pen between her fingers.

"Some sister you are". Melissa hissed.

"And you wonder why Eddie left; look at the state of you Melissa". Rachel yelled, finally losing her patients as she stood up so fast her chair hit the wall with thud.

"You what? Who told you that?" Melissa yelled back just as loudly as her sister.

"Your son, you knew the one that you couldn't look after". Rachel argued back.

"Rach, I'm going to go and we'll talk later". Adam whispered to her as the sisters had a standoff.

"Oh Adam love I forgot you were there, no stay there is no need to leave on Melissa's account". Rachel told her husband.

"Who's this you're shagging now? Someone else's boyfriend". Melissa sneered at her sister.

"Adam, this is the thing I call a sister Melissa. Melissa, Melissa this is my husband Adam" Rachel introduced the two of them.

"Husband?" Melissa asked thinking that she had misheard her sister.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Rachel asked knowing that her sister didn't have a leg to stand on,

"No". Melissa whispered,

"Glad to hear it now if you don't mind I have a school to run". Rachel dismissed her.

"Fine, but I'll be back to see my son". Melissa spat.

"You do that". Rachel smirked and sarcastically waved her sister off.

Adam let out a Wesel as Melissa slammed the door behind her.

"So that's Melissa?" He asked the rhetorical question.

"Yeah and thinks if she flutters her eyelashes she can get whatever she wants". Rachel replied.

"Do you think she'll be really back?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah if she thinks there's something in to for her, she will". Rachel told him.

"She sounds great". Adam replied, sarcastically.

"Tell me about it". Rachel muttered under her breath so that only the two of them could hear it.

"You aren't going to give money, are you?" Adam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Am I heck, she can go Wesel". Rachel told him.

"Enough about her, these classes I want to teach I've been thinking and with Jennings gone and you can say no if you want to, but I was thinking of maybe going back to teaching full time. I mean I have a full teaching degree and you wouldn't to haunt for a new head of food technology and we could give Rose the head chef position". Adam explained to his wife.

"I think that's a great idea darling, how long have you been thinking about it?" Rachel asked with a beaming smile.

"Just over the summer holidays and all that with ruby last year and the kids missing out like that, you really think I should go for it?" He asked her.

"What's stopping you?" Rachel replied with a question instead of an answer.

"It's just it's been a while since I've been in the classroom". Adam confessed.

"It's like riding a bike, once..." Adam cut her off.

"You learn you never forget". He finished for her.

"Exactly!" Rachel smiled back at him.

"Great, obviously I'll have to be interviewed". This time it was Rachel's turn to cut him off.

"Which you'll breeze". Rachel reassured her husband.

"We'll see like you've always said there is no other school like Waterloo road". Adam smiled at his wife.

"Now you're getting it". Rachel laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so this weekend, I've spoke to a mate of mine and said that it was fine to rent the cottage for the weekend". Adam informed her.

"Oh great a lovely weekend away. I can't wait; this week can't go by fast enough for my liking". Rachel replied.

"You and me both, you and me both". Adam seconds it.

Ok well now that that's sorted I will get on the phone to the LEA and set up an interview". Rachel told her husband, looking at him as she picked up the phone.

"And don't look so worried you'll be great in that interview, piece of cake". She smiled at him.

"Ok well I'm done for the day, so I'm going to head into town and grab a few bits and I will see you at home". He told her, rounding the desk and giving her a peck on the cheek.

After the I love you's and see you laters, the couple parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three.**_

_**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming, there much appreciated and make me write faster **_

_**Previously.**___

Ok well now that that's sorted I will get on the phone to the LEA and set up an interview". Rachel told her husband, looking at him as she picked up the phone.

"And don't look so worried you'll be great in that interview, piece of cake". She smiled at him.

"Ok well I'm done for the day, so I'm going to head into town and grab a few bits and I will see you at home". He told her, rounding the desk and giving her a peck on the cheek.

After the I love you's and see you laters, the couple parted ways.

Present time.

The bell rang at 3.30 and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and began to pack her things up.

Rachel made way down the corridor to the main entrance that lead to the car park, walking through the double doors she got her keys out of her handbag and pressed the button on the key system that opened her car automatically.

Walking to her car, Rachel was stopped by a voice that had come from behind her.

"Bye Mrs". Jess yelled from across the playground.

Spinning round Rachel turned to face the young pre-teen.

"Oh bye jess". Rachel replied as she opened her car door, climbed in and drove off in the direction of her home.

Once she stepped through the front Rachel was greeted with an amazing aroma that was of the delicious food that was being cooked in the kitchen.

After hanging her coat on the banister, taking her shoes off, putting her bag on the floor, Rachel made her way to the kitchen.

"Something smells amazing". She praised as she sat at the table.

"Yeah just like you". Adam told his wife as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Wow, ok what was that for?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

"the LEA called they are not going to bother with an interview saying that I was more than qualified for the position and I could start when I wanted, which will be the Monday after our weekend away". He explained to his wife.

"Really? That's great honey, I'm proud of you. What are you making? It smells lovely". Rachel complemented.

"Spaghetti bolognaises". He replied as he stared the pot that sat in front of him.

"Great my favourite". Rachel smiled back.

"I know, that's why I made it". Adam answered.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know maybe because you're the most amazing wife I could ever ask for and I also know this that someone up there must be looking down on us". Adam replied. Sweetly.

Rachel smiled up at her husband she couldn't help but have a feeling that her husband wasn't thinking along the same lines as her she and that broke her heart that her husband might not want what she's wants most in the world– a family.

"If only he knew". She thought to herself, not realizing that she had actually said it out loud.

"Knew what?" Adam asked.

2can I talk you about something?" Rachel replied, resting her elbows on the table.

"Sure, shoot". Adam smiled at his wife.

"I've been a lot about this lately and there something I want to do". Rachel told him.

"Yeah". Adam prompted.

"I want to start a family". Rachel just came out and said before she lost her nerve.

"I wow i. I wasn't expecting that". Adam stuttered.

"If you don't want a family with me all you had to do was say, Adam!" Rachel yelled running from the kitchen in tears.

"No Rach listen I was". But she was already gone.

Just as Rachel reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at the door, to which Rachel got up to answer.

Rahul opened the door and didn't even get the word hello out of her mouth before she was roughly shoved up the wall in her hallway, letting a sharp cry of pain as her back connected painfully with the wall and sent a searing pain from back to her abdomen and hip.

"What to hell do you think you're doing?" Adam asked coming out into the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

"This thing you call a wife has interfered in my life once too often and now because of her Eddie took Sophie and said I was an unfit mother". Melissa replied to him with venom in every word she spat out through gritted teeth.

"I don't care what to bloody hell Eddie has done, now get your hands off her". Adam told her angrily.

"You going to make me?" Mellissa sarcastically.

"I swear to god I have never put my hand on a woman, but there is first for everything, now I don't ask twice". Adam warned her.

Seeing that she wasn't to get anywhere today Melissa let go of her sister, whose legs gave out and slid down the wall.

"I promise you this; this isn't over not by a long shot. I will be back". Melissa promised and slammed the door behind her.

"Rach, honey god, are you alright?" Adam asked as concern laced his voice while he stroked his wife's cheek.

"I think so, but my back killing me". Rachel replied as she tried to catch her breath.

"Come on let's get you up". Adam told her, as he gently lifted her off the floor.

"Ahh no no no it hurts". Rachel screamed out.

"Right that's it you're going to the hospital and no arguments". Adam told his wife sternly.

Gently placing his wife into the car for a slit second Adam wondered what damaged could have been done by his crazy sister – in – law.

**There you have it. Constrictive criticism welcome**

Mary xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own anything, it all belongs to the BBC.**

**A/N thank you so much for the reviews, you guys rock. Keep them coming!**

**Chapter four.**

**Previously**

Rachel opened the door and didn't even get the word hello out of her mouth before she was roughly shoved up the wall in her hallway, letting a sharp cry of pain as her back connected painfully with the wall and sent a searing pain from back to her abdomen and hip.

"What to hell do you think you're doing?" Adam asked coming out into the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

"This thing you call a wife has interfered in my life once too often and now because of her Eddie took Sophie and said I was an unfit mother". Melissa replied to him with venom in every word she spat out through gritted teeth.

"I don't care what to bloody hell Eddie has done, now get your hands off her". Adam told her angrily.

"You going to make me?" Mellissa sarcastically.

"I swear to god I have never put my hand on a woman, but there is first for everything, now I don't ask twice". Adam warned her.

Seeing that she wasn't to get anywhere today Melissa let go of her sister, whose legs gave out and slid down the wall.

"I promise you this; this isn't over not by a long shot. I will be back". Melissa promised and slammed the door behind her.

"Rach, honey god, are you alright?" Adam asked as concern laced his voice while he stroked his wife's cheek.

"I think so, but my back killing me". Rachel replied as she tried to catch her breath.

"Come on let's get you up". Adam told her, as he gently lifted her off the floor.

"Ahh no no no it hurts". Rachel screamed out.

"Right that's it you're going to the hospital and no arguments". Adam told his wife sternly.

Gently placing his wife into the car for a slit second Adam wondered what damaged could have been done by his crazy sister – in – law.

Present time

Adam had been sitting in the usual uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs for over an hour waiting to hear word on condition of his wife as she was in with the doctor being examined.

Finally 10 minutes later a doctor of 5.7, brown hair and blue eyes came out to see him.

"Mr Fleet, I'm doctor Nugent. I'm the doctor in charge of your wife's case there is nothing to worry your wife has just pulled a muscle in her back and she should be able to go home". Dr Nugent told him.

"Oh thank god, can I see her?" Adam asked the doctor.

"Yes of course this way". Doctor Nugent replied and led them both to a side room.

"I'll leave you to it, if you need anything let the nurse know and she will come and get me straight away". Dr Nugent told the couple.

"You had me worried for a while there". Adam smiled at his wife as he sat next to her bed.

"Me and you both". Rachel chuckled even though it was difficult to do so.

"Are you in pain?" Adam asked her.

"Nothing a few painkillers won't sort". Rachel replied.

"Listen the argument that we were having before your sister turned up. There's something you should know". Adam confided.

"Look let's just forget it, yeah?" Rachel told him.

"No I should have told you this long ago". Adam continued before he lost his nerve.

"Ok, what is it?" Rachel asked as she knitted her brow in confusion.

"I have a low sperm count and I might not be able to give you what you want". He confessed.

"Oh right well eh, that was not what I was expecting". Rachel stuttered.

"I am sorry" Adam apologized.

"What? No you have nothing to apologize for, it's not your fault" Rachel told him sternly.

"I should have told you". Adam replied.

"That's not important right. I just want to go home and rest" Rachel told him harshly not meaning to snap at him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you". Rachel apologized to her husband.

"Don't apologize, in the one in the wrong". Adam told her.

"Anyway there loads of things they can do nowadays". Rachel smiled smiled at him.

"Don't get me wrong I'm willing to try if you are but I just don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't work, Rach". Adam told her.

"I know, believe I know". Rachel replied.

A half an later the couple were walking through the front door of their home.

"You rest on the sofa and I'll get you something to eat". Adam told his wife as she hung her coat on the banister.

Rachel just gives him a weak smile and made her way into the living room and sat on the sofa.

After having something to eat, taking her pain meds and showering for the night Rachel all but crawled into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

There you have it. Constrictive criticism welcome and reviews are again very much appreciated.

Mary xxx

A few hours later she was startled awake by the sound of shattering glass coming from down stairs, getting out of bed and putting on her dressing gown, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to find that the window had a brick.

Swearing quietly under her breath Rachel grabbed the dust pan and brush and began to clean the glass up and put it in the bin behind the door.

But before she had a chance to turn back round to leave the kitchen, Rachel felt herself being stuck on the head and then her world became blurry and things in the room began to spin and then suddenly everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own anything, it all belongs to the BBC.**

**A/N thank you so much for the reviews, you guys rock. Keep them coming!**

**Previously**

**At Melissa house.**

_A few hours later she was startled awake by the sound of shattering glass coming from down stairs, getting out of bed and putting on her dressing gown, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to find that the window had a brick put thought it._

_Swearing quietly under her breath Rachel grabbed the dust pan and brush and began to clean the glass up and put it in the bin behind the door._

_But before she had a chance to turn back round to leave the kitchen, Rachel felt herself being stuck on the head and then her world became blurry and things in the room began to spin and then suddenly everything went black._

_Present time._

_Rachel awoke hours later with a throbbing back and a killer headache._

_Letting out a groan of pain as she tried to sit up, causing her to slump back down the wall again and let out another groan this time in frustration and anger._

_10 minutes later the door opened and Rachel's captor walked into the dark, damp and cold room of which Rachel was being held in._

"_You". Rachel breathed out in pain and shock._

"_What you surprised? It was about time someone took you down a peg or two". The person sneered at her._

"_What? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked in confusion knitting her brows together._

"_You think you're so bloody cleaver, don't you?" they yelled, losing their patients. Slapping Rachel hard across the face, causing her to cry out in pain._

"_Shut up or I will kill you". The yelled desperately as Rachel continued to cry._

"_What do you want from me?" Rachel sobbed._

_Rachel was as confused as a dog with no bone._

"_You always did think you were better than everyone else, didn't you?" The individual told her._

"_Do you hate me that much?" Rachel asked, deep down in her heart of hearts knowing the answer._

"_You always have to interfere, don't you"? The person answered the question with a question._

"_I don't know what you're talking about". Rachel told the person again._

"_You're a liar". The person screamed back at her._

_As she stood there yelling at her, the pain in Rachel's back intensified and travelled to her abdomen, causing her to grit her teeth._

"_What's wrong with you? "The person asked her._

"_My back and stomach" Rachel chocked out. _

"_She didn't say anything about you being hurt". The person confessed to her._

"_Her, who do you mean by her?" Rachel asked._

"_Her? I meant them". The person tried to quickly change their mistake._

"_No, you said her". Rachel shot back, although regretting it as soon as she done it as pain ripped through her body like wide fire_

"_You alright?" the person asked._

"_Like you care". Rachel replied sarcastically._

"_She didn't tell me you were hurt, she wasn't ever supposed to take it this far. I told her it was too risky but no it was her way or the highway". The person explained._

"_Who is she?" Rachel asked._

"_Your sister, Melissa". The person replied._

"_I should have known getting someone else to do her dirty work sounds like Melissa never did like getting her hands dirty". Rachel mumbled to herself._

"_What's your name?" Rachel asked the young person that stood in front of her who was no older than 16._

"_Charlie, my names Charlie". Charlie answered._

"_My husband has probably reported me missing Charlie, it's been more than 24 hours Charlie listen to me you're in a lot of trouble". Rachel tried to tell him._

"_Shut up you bitch shut up I don't want to hear your voice shut to fuck up". Charlie screamed at her._

_Rachel didn't dare open her mouth after that, praying that Adam and the police would find her soon._

_Charlie walked over to the far wall and picked up a steel pipe that was lying on the floor and then proceeded to walk by over to the woman that was slumped against the wall._

_Rachel looked up as Charlie raised the steel bar over his head._

"_C...char...Charlie what are you doing?" Rachel stuttered._

"_I have to, I can't get caught they'll send me back. I can't go back to that hell whole miss I just can't I'd rather die than go back there". Charlie told her, as his body shook violently. _

"_Charlie no think about this. Don't do this please Charlie. Please just put the metal bar and we can talk". Rachel pleaded with him._

"_What will we talk about then?" Charlie said_

"_We can talk about how you going to put down the metal bar then we can talk further" Rachel said with a bit of relieve._

"_No they'll send me back, I won't survive in there again I have to do this". Charlie ranted._

"_No Charlie please think about this, you do this and there is no turning back". Rachel told him frantically._

"_No you'll the police everything I have to get rid of you". Charlie replied._

"_What do you want? Eh? Money anything you name it". Rachel told him, knowing she was clutching at straws._

"_Money, I need money". Charlie replied._

"_Alright alright I can get you some money, but I need a phone". Rachel told him, hoping that Charlie would take the bait._

"_Nah you're playing me bitch". Charlie yelled at her, raising the bar over his head._

"_Charlie, listen to me, if I don't get a to a phone then you can't get the money you need". Rachel yelled frantically hoping that she would hold his attention long enough so that she could by the time she needed._

_Charlie reluclently got his out of his pocket and handed it to her._

_Rachel took the phone from Charlie and quickly dialled her house number without even thinking about it._

"_Adam?" She whispered as soon as Charlie turned his back._

"_Rach, thank god! Where are you?" Adam asked, as relieve swept over him at the sound of his wife's voice._

"_Adam honey I can't talk long he's watching me but you need to listen to me, I don't know where I am, Melissa has paid somebody to do her dirty work, I need you to get me some money". Rachel explained to her husband._

"_How much?" Adam asked._

"_5.000". Rachel told him._

"_Alright, the police are here, I promise you baby we'll bring you home. Whatever it takes". Adam told her._

"_Adam I have to go he's is losing his patients now". Rachel told him and then hung up._

"_No Rach wai…" but all Adam was meet with was the dial tone._

"_Well?" Charlie asked _

"_Yeah that's fine". Rachel told him._

"_You lying!" Charlie screamed, losing his patients._

"_Charlie please no don't". Rachel pleaded._

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" Charlie asked._

"_I'm pregnant!" Rachel screamed at him this time it was nothing but truth._

"_You what? She didn't tell me that". Charlie replied. _

_Rachel couldn't speak just slid down the wall, finally letting the tears fall and her fear show._

_There you have it, suggestions and comments are welcome I sincerely apologize for the long wait _

_Mary xxx_


End file.
